27 November 1978
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1978-11-27 ; Comments *Peel publicly apologises for his disgraceful behaviour at a Magazine gig, including walking across a table where 12 people were trying to have a meal, and makes penance in rare fashion by playing a request. *He plays three tracks from Japan's first LP, revealing a very different band from the one that hit the charts with 'Ghosts' some four years later. *John also reveals Timmy Bannockburn's record of the week, the Village People's 'Y.M.C.A', "which frankly has to be heard to be believed: I'm most amazed that he chose that, but try and hear it yourself if you get the chance." Of course, it climbed to number 1 in January 1979 after being kept off the top by Boney M at Christmas: only in Galactic Symposium's version would it gain airplay on Peel. Sessions *Lene Lovich, #1. Recorded 1978-11-21. No known commercial release. *X-Ray Spex, #2 (rpt). Recorded 1978-11-06. Available on Germfree Adolescents (Sanctuary). Tracklisting *Jackson Browne: 'You Love The Thunder (7")' (Asylum) back announced only *Lene Lovich: 'Lucky Number' (Peel Session) *Magazine: 'Give Me Everything (7")' (Virgin) initially plays the next track by mistake *Sex Pistols: 'Submission (LP-Never Mind The Bollocks Here's The Sex Pistols)' (Virgin) *David Bowie: 'Breaking Glass' (7") (RCA Victor)Peel initially says it's from the album 'Stage' but afterwards says what track are on the B-side. *X-Ray Spex: 'Germ-Free Adolescents' (Peel Session) *Mickey Dread & Instigators: 'Robber's Roost (7")' (40 Leg) *Fall: 'Various Times (7"-It's The New Thing)' (Step Forward) *Lene Lovich: 'Monkey Talk' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'If you were listening to Peter Powell's programme on Saturday on Radio 1, and I have no doubt at all that you were enjoying the excellent reception to be found on 275 and/or 285, you'll have heard me phoning in from the M6 with a motoring flash, actually, because the driving conditions were so appalling: sleet and snow and all that kind of thing.') *XTC: 'Radios In Motion (2x Compilation LP-Dead On Arrival)' (Virgin) *Neo: 'Tran-Sister (7")' (Jet) *XTC: 'Are You Receiving Me? (7")' (Virgin) *Upsetter: 'Home Guard Dub (7"-Home Guard (Michael Campbell))' (Upsetters) *Richard Ashworth And White Dub: 'Positively Fourth Street (7"-M3 Revisited)' (Overdrive) *Bob Dylan: 'Positively 4th Street (LP-Bob Dylan's Greatest Hits)' (CBS) *Lene Lovich: 'Say When' (Peel Session) *X-Ray Spex: 'Warrior' (Peel Session) *Cabaret Voltaire: 'Here She Comes Now (7"-Extended Play)' (Rough Trade) *La Peste: 'Better Off Dead (7")' (Black) *Gatemouth Brown & His Rock'N'Roll Band: 'Ain't That Dandy Rock (Compilation 7"-Rock And Roll Vol. 6)' (Vogue) *Penetration: 'Firing Squad (2x Compilation LP-Dead On Arrival)' (Virgin) *Japan(2): 'Automatic Gun (LP-Obscure Alternatives)' (Ariola Hansa) *Japan(2): '....Rhodesia (LP-Obscure Alternatives)' (Ariola Hansa) *Japan(2): 'Love Is Infectious (LP-Obscure Alternatives)' (Ariola Hansa) *''tape flip - end of previous track and part of link missing'' *Lene Lovich: 'Home' (Peel Session) *Capital Letters: 'Smoking My Ganja (12")' (Greensleeves) (JP: 'The best British record of the year. How's that for a contentious remark?') *X-Ray Spex: 'Age' (Peel Session) *Bethnal: 'I Gotta Go (LP-Crash Landing)' (Phonogram) :(JP: 'Is Richard going to let Christine and George Barford marry in church? I dunno.') A reference to Radio 4's The Archers. Interested parties should be glad to know that they did indeed marry the following year, and remained together for 25 years. end of show File ;Name *1978-11-27 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete) DB028 + DB029 ;Length *01:51:32 ;Other *File created from DB028 & DB029 of the Derby Box. Many thanks to Chris and Rob. ;Available *Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1978 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:Derby Box Category:Wrong Track Moment